Sesshomaru
by razerray18
Summary: Every thing change for both Kagome and Sesshomaru I DO NOT own Inuyasha but I do own my characters that I create
1. What happened

What had happened.

It is wet and cold there was loud arguing going on in the background that made the thunder sound quiet. " I can't believe you would even compare me to her she is a living clay pot." Kagome said nearly screaming. "SIT BOY, SIT SIT SIT." There was a crater with inuyasha's body laying in it. Kagome left for a walk not thinking that her friends would think that she left to her time. As she walked she became soaked, deciding to return to the village she heard them talking, "God she is annoying, I was hoping she'd go home." Sango said. " So can we get rid of her and bring Kikyo in or do we keep it like it is? Cuz I am finished with her whining." Inuyasha spoke. She felt like crying but she would not give them the satisfaction. Kaede Looked At the door and said nothing except putting her finger to her lips telling Kagome to just listen. She walked in her eyes dark every one except Kaede was shocked.

She walked over to her things gathered them and silently walked out. Every one rushe out. She just kept on walking in the direction of the west. They tried to talk to her. Sango Miroku Shippo and Inuyasha followed her. Her Silence said more then her words ever could. She kept walking even though the others were ready to rest. "Kagome we should stop and rest." Sango said. She stopped looked at them then walked over to tree and sat down waiting for them. "Kagome are you okay you haven't said a word to anyone?" Sango asked. She just kept staring ahead of her. The numb passive expression she wore could rival that of Sesshomaru. She decided she will walk and let the others catch up. SHe left them standing there.

Kikyo was walking when she saw Kagome. "Well what do we have here. My reincarnation walking alone without Inuyasha." Kagome didn't even care that she was there or that she was ready to strike. She turned and faced her she didn't want to waste time. Kagome used her powers and destroyed Kikyo. Sesshomaru watch as the young priestess killed the living dead one with one arrow. ' Her powers have grown she would make a good mate.' his beast jumped for joy. 'Yes let us take her. She no longer wants your brother or her traitorous friends.'

Inuyasha and the others came to see what was going on only to find Kikyo on the ground dead and kagome gone


	2. Part 2

What happened part 2

Kagome walked on towards the western palace hoping that Sesshomaru is in a listening mood. 'I am so tired if Inuyasha and the others, they were supposed to be my friends. I can't believe I trusted them.' She was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize she who she walked into. " Watch where you are walking you worthless wench." Screeched Jaken , She looked down only to hear another voice, " Kagomechan this Rin has missed you oh so much." She smiled at Rin knowing how much she adored the child. "Rin and Jaken it is good to see you again, but where is Sesshomarusama isn't he with you?" she asked " This Rin and Master Jaken must stay and wait for Sesshomarusama to return. Rin truly was innocent, and Kagome loved her as a daughter. "Will you stay with us Kagomechan?" Rin smile "actually I am looking for Sesshomaru, Rin I will gladly stay with you."

Rin jumped up and down cheering. Sesshomaru stood there watching the scene before him. 'Kagome will Be a great mother our pups will be pure breds she will bee a good Lady of the West' his beast purred 'Yes beast she will be and she is looking for me.' he and his beast were in agreement. He walked into his camp and was rushed by Rin. She hugged his leg, " Lord Sesshomaru Kagomechan is here to see you, can she stay with us forever?" "Hn" was his only reply. "Sesshomarusama, I need to speak with you in private." She spoke, " YOU WENCH! HOW DARE YOU ORDER LORD SESSHOMARU AROUND!" "Jaken silence yourself." "Yes mi Lord." Jaken coward. Sesshomaru and kagome walked away from the camp. "Sesshomarusama I come to you because i am tired of the lies and betrayal, and I was wondering if i couldtravle with you and your pack." she looked at him. "You may on one condition,ou must become my mate." She was taken back by his words. " Yes Sesshomarusama I..I agree with your terms I will become your mate." He smiled inwards this was to easy. They walked back to camp to find Inuyasha and the others there. "Oi, Kagome what are you doing here with him we need to find the shards and finish off Naraku." He sounded aggrivated "You will do best not to speak to my mate that way little brother" Sesshomaru enjoyed the expressions o their faces. " Inuyasha I am to be Sesshoaru's mate to long have you and the others lied to me, i'm done you can go find someone else to lie and torture."

Kagome and Rin decided to go and play in the river, they played for hours. Soaked cold and hungry the girls return to find food had already been prepared for them. Rin told Kagome about her travels with Sesshomaru and how he had saved her. Kagome told Rin about her travels with Inuyasha and the others, they both laughed when Jaken came looking like a drenched rat. Ah-Un had pulled both girls up against his side so they could sleep. They shared Kagome's sleeping bag, and slept quite soundly. Sesshomaru's beast refused to let him sleep. Already his beast was making unnecissary plans for his new bride.


	3. Western Palace

Leaving to the Western Palace

It was just becoming morning when you heard the sound of groaning, Kagome looked over at Rin to find her crying in her sleep. Slowly Kagome pulled rin up against her and stroked her hair. Rin's crying stoped she snuggled closer to Kagome, Kagome didn't know what else to do except hold and comfort her while she slept. She fell back to sleep when she felt a small hand shake her, "Kagomechan it is time to get up we are leaving." she yawned it was sunny and bright out, gathering her things she asked Rin if she was hungry how ever Rin was up early enough that she had already eaten the fish that was caught for breakfast. Rin told her no, so she finished packing and was getting ready to walk when Inuyasha and his pack showed up. "Kagome we are so sorry for what we did and how we treated you. Please come back with us we need you." His apology was heartfelt but Kagome's heart had turned cold towards them, even her son Shippo was unable to melt the ice. "This Rin would really like it if the kitsune came please Kagomechan can he come?" her face was like looking at a broken hearted puppy. Sighing Kagome reluctantly agreed, and told them to take it up with Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru can the kitsune come with us Kagomechan said to take it up with you." Sesshomaru thought about it and knew the kitsune was one of them that betrayed Kagome,"Hn" was all he said. Inuyasha and the others were trying hard to get her to come back. now that Kikyo was gone they needed her. That all came to an end now that she has Sesshomaru, they knew he would be more than good for her. She also stated so. Sesshomaru and his pack left Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala standing there. They were on their way to the Western Palace when they men of the group had a talk. "Kitsuen it is to my understanding that you hurt Kagome and if you do so again it will mean your life," Sesshomaru was always to the point. The Kitsune listened and agreed to his terms.

The Palace was in view when they heard shouts that Lord Sesshomaru was back


End file.
